Lighting the Shadows
|type = |creatures = Spider Cult members, Obsidian Warriors, Spiders |dlc = Base }} Lighting the Shadows is a quest available in . Background The Spider Cult has come to Fungal Grotto and unearthed the Obsidian Husk. Members of the Fighters Guild, led by Defender Two-Blades, are determined to stop the Cult from raising an army of shadows that will destabilize the region. Quick walkthrough #Find the First Fighters Guild Survivor #Find the Second Fighters Guild Survivor #Find the Third Fighters Guild Survivor #Find the Obsidian Husk #Return to Two-Blades #Kill Vila Theran Walkthrough The quest is obtained by talking to Defender Two-Blades, who asks the Vestige to find out how the Spider Cult is turning innocent people into shadow soldiers to build a whole army. At first, the group of players has to find the Fighters Guild survivors. The Fighters Guild survivors are found in cages. The first one is Journeyman Gulvera. Talk to her after freeing her. Continue through the dungeon and find the second survivor -Swordsman Ranarwa. Talk to this survivor as well, and then go on to find and talk to the third one, Apprentice Fasarel. The first boss here is Mephala's Fang. Werewolves should be careful because this creature has a lot of poison attacks. The two healers who support her should be killed as fast as possible. Also, this boss might run to the corpse of a killed player who hasn't been resurrected immediately and heal while feeding on that corpse. After freeing all the survivors, you are tasked with finding the Obsidian Husk. The second boss encountered in this quest is Gamyne Bandu. The hard part of fighting him is the Shadow Tormentors spawning during the clash and holding down one of the group members. If the group member is not helped before the shadow sword hits them, they die. The way to help the player who is held down is to kill just one of the Shadow Tormentors. From time to time, Gamyne disappears and summons four Obsidian Aspects. Continue to meet and battle Obsidian Warriors, more Spider Cult, and spiders. The next boss, who is encountered after passing the first stone bridge, is Ciirenas the Shepherd with Ciirenas' Spiders. The tactic in this fight is quite simple, it's good to kill the spiders first and focus on Ciirenas afterwards. However, if the boss is left alive too long, Ciirenas starts casting spells, so some players might prefer killing Ciirenas before the spiders. Continue through the second stone bridge to face more Spider Cult members and spiders. After crossing the third bridge, the group encounters Spawn of Mephala, another boss. Stay away when she creates her red circle. After killing her, go to the door above the place where Spawn of Mephala was found. You will face a lot of Obsidian Warriors. Finally, enter the chamber where the Obsidian Husk is hidden, and battle Reggr Dark-Dawn -a boss. It is recommended to go immediately left (or right) just after entering the room, to kill the Obsidian Warriors in the left (or right) side of the chamber, then sneak to the right (or left) side of the chamber, kill the Obsidian Warriors there, and then start the battle with Reggr. Be wary, because this boss can drain magicka. After activating the Obsidian Husk, you have to return to Defender Two-Blades. Kill the Spider Cultists on your way. At the stone bridge you will meet Apprentice Fasarel, who will advise you to take a side tunnel to reach Two-Blades faster. Jump down from the bridge into the water to find that tunnel. Continue through the corridor and fight the Obsidian Warriors. When you talk to Two-Blades, it turns out you have to kill Vila Theran, a character encountered during the first Fungal Grotto quest, Kings of the Grotto. Vila Theran can attack you with lighting beams, and you can clear the damage dealt to you by running into the bubble. The red circles created by her expand, so run away from them to avoid being killed. After the battle talk to Defender Two-Blades to get the reward. Reward *Shroud of the Resolute *1 Skill Point *146–604 Category:Online: Undaunted Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests